The present invention is directed generally to a tool for inserting pins into electronic connectors and more particularly to a tool for pulling a depressed female pin back to its installed working position adjacent the free end of a connector without disassembly of the connector.
The female part of an electronic connector has a plurality of sockets opening through the front end thereof and wires inserted into the rearward end for connection to female pins within the sockets Perhaps nine out of ten problems associated with such connectors concern pushed pins, namely a female pin depressed within its respective socket rearwardly of its installed working position adjacent the front end of the connector. Another problem is a broken pin which may be visually undetectable from an examination of the assembled connector.
Servicing such connectors is very expensive and inconvenient due to the substantial time required by electronics maintenance personal to repair the connectors. Further expense results from damage to the connectors which can easily happen during disassembly and repair.
Most connectors are not easily accessible from the rear which therefore makes reinsertion of an inadvertently pushed pin a long and drawn out process. If a pin is pushed over its lock, the unit or connector must be disassembled in order to reach the rear of the connector so that a sometimes unreliable conventional insertion tool can be used to push the pin forwardly to its fully installed working position. The amount of time wasted disassembling the unit could vary from five minutes to several hours. Due to the delicate nature of most electronic connectors, such disassembly may result in damage to internal parts. Such problems are increased twofold in actual practice wherein a connector is generally disassembled to find the problem whereupon it is reassembled to return the aircraft or other equipment to service while parts are ordered. The connector is then disassembled again to install parts such as the replacement of broken pin.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an electronic pin pulling tool capable of engaging and pulling a pin forwardly in a connector without disassembly of the connector.
Another object is to provide such a tool which enables trouble shooting of electronic connectors without disassembly of the connectors.
Another object is to provide such a tool which may be inserted into a connector socket with little or no inclination of the tool relative to the axis of the socket for engaging a depressed pin.
Another object is to provide such a tool which is capable of engaging and pulling a pin without contacting or bending the conductors within the pin.
Another object is to provide such a tool which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.
Finally, another object of the invention is to provide a method of inserting female electronic pins into an electronic connector without disassembly of the connector.